


Harrymort: The adventures of Deaged Harry and Dark lord Voldemort.

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive James and Lily, Alive Sirius, Alive remus, Dark Dumbledore, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Ginny Bashing, Good Voldemort, Light voldemort, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, li - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is de aged in Potions class and guess who brings him to Voldemort Malfoy but it's to protect harry and not kill him there will be mentions of abuse Voldemort helps Harry and now watch how The supposed cold hearted monster become a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one The boy who was abused and found hope with a supposed evil dark lord.

 

_I was on my way to the kitchens when all of a sudden the fire place flared and lucius’s son was standing there holding on to a baby. “ My lord this is Harry potter and he has told me some interesting things about his home life “. the boy said I looked at Potter and could see that he had some bruises on his face “ Dumbledore has been doing his manipulations again he even encouraged the abuse to turn him submissive to him”. Draco continued. I looked at the child in his arms and saw that he was a broken child who needs someone to care for him and being deaged has given him the chance to.” Hello child how are you “ I asked he looked at me unsure at first but then answered “ M fine sir who are yous” he responded “ I am lord voldemort of the wizarding world I can do magic” Potter looked at me like I had two heads“ Magic is not real Sir and My Name is Freakboy” I looked at him funny “ Why is your name freakboy and who told you magic was not real”_

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 The followers reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Voldemort tells the news of Harry being his son here are their reactions

Chapter 2 The followers reaction  
“ Aunt Tuney and Unca Vernon did sir “ the potter boy answered “ harry would you like me to live here with me” I asked he beamed and smiled “ Yes thank you sir but can my dragon stay and my Hermy too”. He asked I looked at him like he had two heads until Draco spoke up “ He means me and Hermione Granger she accepted him unlike his best friend Ron “ the weasel” weasley who screamed, punched, and kicked poor Harry at the explanation I was glad someone was still loyal to the poor boy but I wanted to curcio that blood-traitor for hurting harry I mean he is supposed to be his best friend who said and I quote “I can't believe dumbledore payed me to be your friend but once ya marry Ginny and my family will have your fortune you freak”. I raged how could the child be treated like that he doesn't owe the lightside nothing because they did nothing but hurt him when he was different and they did not but hurt him when he was different and they did not help him understand what amazing things he could do. I took the broken child out of malfoy Jr’s hands and cuddled him” harry would you like it if I adopted you and be your new daddy” the child grinned and hugged me. I took him to my meeting explaining what happened, what the heir to the malfoy line told me, and my decision. Narcissa Malfoy was happy for us as well as bellatrix,lucius and my whole inner circle but wormtail had the audacity to not use his tiny rat brain to listen to me and Accio Harry and Crucio him. I saw red flames were probably behind me  
because when the foolish man looked at me he shrank at my look “ Let go of my son wormtail NOW” I screamed and he let go of Harry and the spell. I gathered  
my son in my arms and Cuddled him close whispering reassurances and love which shocked me I am the dark lord voldemort I am the most feared wizard and am showing emotions to a baby who was my enemy maybe this won't be so bad at all.


	3. Chapter 3 The founders arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the founders alive

Chapter 3 The founders arrive 

“Wormtail you incompetent fool of a rat ,didn't you hear what I said. Harry will now be my heir now get out of my sight or I will leave you in a torture room with Nagini “ I bellowed which made the rat scurry out of the room.” Harry are you alright” I asked my son “ Yes daddy you’re sad tell me where it hurts I will kiss it better” .I was shocked at the comment I smiled and pointed towards my heart which he kissed “ all better” he asked with the cutest voice and I nodded “Harry”. It was Ms. Granger all wands pointed towards her Harry frowned and growled “ don’t hurt my Hermy or Gini will get you” Rabastan turned towards him and said in mock shock “ you wouldn't dare” Harry smirked “ry me” “ You would always a slytherin at heart” Ms. Granger sighed with a small smile on her face. Severus looked shocked “ Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin but he is the golden boy and he spoiled by his relatives”. Granger face turned cold and she said in a spine chilling voice “ Oh you mean his oh so called loving family who abused him and let their pig of their son beat him as well, who told him not to get better grades than their precious Duddy dums who was as dumber than his one daddy ten elephants Harry had to call uncle. She smirked at the offended look on severus’s face “ Hermy is Unca Vernon junior with you” Harry chimed she smiled no longer being scary and shaked her no” No Ronald is not here and if he tries to hurt you again I will hex him into a pig” Her declaration Harry cheered clapping his hands and declared himself” Yea and we can roast him and feed him to Buckbeak and Gini and Sevvie”. The last name got me confused “Who is Sev,vie” Harry brightened even more and said “ Oh he is Scawlet’s familiar she is in the house of Snakes she is nice to me even though people say I can't be friends with outcast and a snake”. after his explanation a voice rang from the doors of my throne room “Aww are you talking about me my little Snakeling” All head swiveled to face the owner of the voice of it was a…  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 3 The Founders (Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The founders are here why

Chapter 3 The Founders (Con)  
There stood a girl in a midnight black short dress that stuck to her body, black wedges, and three different deadly colored pins in her bun and her bangs sweeping to the left of her head , and an obviously shrunk to medium size basilisk at her side. “ Scarlett” Harry yelled getting out of my grip and running to her “Hey snakeling how have you been” she asked hugging him back. “Good are you going to stay here with me forevers with me” The girl looked uncertain “Well If your Daddy let’s me but I’m not welcomed in slytherin hence not being in this ancient and noble house of Slytherin estates remember”. she reminded and Harry nodded and responded “ But you’re a pureblood not a mudblood no one is they should not have judge you for your appearance” . Scarlett smiled “ You are so wise little snake and your right, now why don’t you introduce me to your new…...Friends” she suggested warily and let Harry drag her over to me.“This is my new daddy Moldyshorts” he introduced and I was speechless, The mysterious Scarlett’s eyes bulged and you can tell she was using all her power to not offend me by laughing. “ Harry dear it’s pronounced Vol-de-mort” she explained to the three year old, Who pouted and glared protesting” That’s what I said Moldyshorts” This time she did laugh and held her side” Oh harry you’re too cute for your own good how about you try calling him Tom or Marvolo hmm well if it;s okay with your father”. She suggested which I nodded to and made her beamed at” Okay this is my daddy Tommy Marvolo” Scarlet smiled then turned to me her face blank of emotion and said in a sweet melody tone “ Nice to meet you lord Gaunt- Riddle -Slytherin” doing a perfect bow” Please call me Marvolo Ms. ….” “Oh Scarlett, Scarlett Amira Slytherin-Gryffindor” She answered It was my turn to have my eyes bulge her glamour came off she had jet black hair with hints of Auburn in it as well her eye’s were Green with hints of Onyx “ You are Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's Daughter but I thought you had a twin” She smiled and sighed “ Sadly I do and he will be here in three two one ... “ The doors banged open and a boy who looked like Scarlet with black shoulder length that was red with hints of Black in it and tied in a low ponytail “ Harry I will Save you from all these Cray Cray people”. He yelled and took Harry out of my arms which Harry giggled about But Scarlet took him away and smacked her brother on the head. “ The only one who is crazy here is you” and I think she muttered a quiet Idiot “Oh Mom,Dad,aunt Ro and Helga are here as well when they heard they dropped everything to be here to support harry and “Deal” with anyone who hurts him” Shadow Said The opened and the founders entered “Thomas Marvolo Riddle how have you been my Heir “ The surprisingly young founder asked me I smiled and said “ I am good sir” I said “Please call me Salazar and my mate Godric please oh and we have a cure for you not looking like a snake” Together Salazar,the rest of the founders,harry,and the twins chanted “O mater magica, conjuro te mederi magus resurrectionis eius et accidens, sed ad semet se convertant et illum immortalem fecimus, antiquae et clarae domus Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw volunt, quare hoc fieri Sic fiat . ( Translation= Oh mother magic, I summon thee to heal this wizard of his resurrection accident and turn him to his old self but make him immortal we the ancient and noble houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Potter wish to make this happen So Mote it be.) My body changed and now I look like My younger self when I was in my 7th year and I had red eyes still and fangs vampire fangs and when the light hit my skin it did not sizzle at all. Everyone minus the chanters gasped “My lord you look human but are you still going to kill the muggles because I don’t want to and I am done spying on dumbledore for you and vice versa “ Severus spoke up I nodded and smiled” Yes you may but you will stay here I am sure you want to get to know Lily’s real son and not the potter clone you complain about you are family”. I answered “Mom Shadow was pulling a you know who again” Scarlett whined which Shadow mocked and started a fight between them Shadow had his Dad’s sword and Scar her mom’s knives too. They were both really good too. Harry was squealing while this was happening which distracted Shadow and Scarlett flipped him over and cut his chest which meant she won. “ You have been learning well Shade I’ll have to watch my back” She panted out. “ Yes and I will watch mine” . They both smirked and got up bowing to each other and then Harry who was cheering on his new friends he was so cute and I will never admit this to anyone but Harry cause if anyone else blabs I will curcio their behinds into next week. “ Mom what am I suppose to do now that all the slytherins and their families know my true identity they will expect me to drop my true friends to be with them and probably marry potential suitors to get to Tommy’s good side and inner circle I don’t want that please stop them Ma please”. Scar Pleaded and pouted.  
To be continued


End file.
